Numb
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: A very short story of a dream I once had. Alex/Mitchie.


**A/N: **a little short one-shot I has a dream of. It very short but please review and comment and I will make sure to upload Black Keys tomorrow! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock

Today's the day, the day of the wedding. The minute I woke up I felt the nerves hit me and all of the different emotions but then my mind just goes to her. The smile she's going to have when she walks down the aisle. How beautiful she's going to look in that wedding dress. How happy she's going to be. I feel myself even start to smile at the thought of it all as I spring out of bed and into my bathroom.

Everything felt it was going on autopilot and the next thing I knew I was outside a church. This is it, no backing down now. With a deep breath I get out of my car and go straight into the dressing room for me to get changed. A dress was waiting for me by the mirror and I looked at it with such caring eyes. Just when I was about to start changing a knock came at my door. I answered it to see my best friend, Harper.

"Hey! How ya feeling?" she asked in a caring voice. She was already in her bride's maid dress.

"Good...Nervous." I admit shyly and she gives me a knowing look. "You look great by the way; I bet Zeke couldn't keep his hands off you." I teased.

"Shut up!" She shoved me playfully, both of us knowing that even though they're both now in their mid-twenties, Zeke is still a shy guy when it comes to the physical stuff.

"How uh, how does she look?" I ask in a self-conscious voice, she knows who I'm talking about.

"Like a beautiful bride, Alex." I smile at her words. How can she not be beautiful, she's Mitchie. She's always beautiful. "Okay, now come on! We need to get you into that dress and do your make-up." I nodded my head and started to take off my clothes, easily slipping into the dress that was personally tailored for me.

"I can't believe Mitchie actually got you into wearing a dress." Harper teases me.

"I know but you know I really can't resist that pout." I weakly admit with a weak smile on my face, remembering that cute pout she did when we looking at dresses.

"Yeah... okay all done!" Harper cheers as she put the last of my make-up on. I look into the mirror and admire my look, it's natural with a hint more blush, and it compliments my dress.

"Thanks, Harper." I turn to my best friends and she knows that I wasn't just referring to just the make-up

She has been my rock and sister throughout everything in my life and I'm going to need her today more then ever, as I pull her in arms I whisper an 'I love you.' We pull away when there was another knock at the door and Justin pops his head in.

"Hey, you ready?" he ask, walking in dressed in a classy tux.

Our eyes met and I see how his eyes shined when he saw how I looked, like how dad looked at me when he saw me the first time at my quinceanera.

"You look beautiful, Alex." Justin is my oldest brother but ever since dad pasted away, he turned into a father figure to me.

"Thank you." I smile at him as I see a small tear escape his eyelid, he quickly whips it away but I still give a kiss to his slightly soaked cheek, he's such a mush ball.

"I'm ready." He nods his head and leads me out the room, Harper following us.

The double doors open as Zeke walks down the aisle with Harper on his arm. I followed shortly after, holding Justin arm. Everyone was shining bright smiles at me as we walk and I even notice my mother giving me a big watery one. When we make it to the end, Justin turns towards me and kisses my forehead before taking a seat next to our mother and Max. The sound of the orchestra began and all eyes turn once again to the doors as she starts to walk down the aisle.

I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life. She was dressed in pure white, looking like an absolute angel. My heart was beating so fast at the sight of her. Her eyes found mine mid-way and she gave me her big smile. Her Mitchie smile and I smile right back. She never looked so happy.

As she reached the end of the aisle her father gives her hand a squeeze before letting her go.

"You look breathtaking." I whisper to her before the minister could start and she just gives me a smile before grabbing the hand of her true love and facing the minister.

As he starts to say the lines of the beginning, I felt as if every word pierces me like a knife, wanting to kill me.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Shane Adam Grey and Michelle Elizabeth Torres in holy matrimony..."

I felt the tears building up, ready to break free but I only let one drop, on the cheek Mitchie couldn't see. I told her how I felt when we were college but she said she doesn't love me the way I loved her. She didn't give it a second thought before walking away. We never spoke again for 4 years until I got a wedding invitation in the mail 2 month ago; she wanted me to be her maid of honour. I said yes, I couldn't not say yes.

I felt Harper's hand grab mine when the rings were exchanged and she squeezed it when their kiss was shared but it was doing no good. I was too numb from the pain.

_**-The End-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please tell what you think! I was very hesitant to write it but once I started I couldn't stop! <strong>_


End file.
